Repairing the Coven
by Pai-Pai
Summary: A story about Sharon, Courtney, and I and our imaginary soul mates
1. My Story

I searched my room for the perfect outfit to start off the new school year. My alarm went off at 6:30. I found a pair of gray skinny jeans,a teal t-shirt, and some knee high converses. I looked at the clock it was only 6:32, I sighed and went to the bathroom to put on my make-up. When I looked up I still couldnt believe I was like this. I remember everything especially the pain of my transformation.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking down the street when i was jerked into an alley. I remember her voice so clearly it was like bells swaying against the wind and all she said was "I'm sorry, but you'll be great someday" and I still think about that at night. After she bit me she threw me in a corner of the alley and covered me with what felt like a blanket. I burned for a week instead of three days like most vampires. When i awoke from the buning I ran home and when I got there, there was a pungent smell. It got worse when my mom walked into the room. She wrapped her arms around me and told me she loved me and was so worried. I told her I loved her too and ran at a human pace to my room. I slipped out the window to get away from the pungent smell. I quickly understood that I wouldnt eat humans. Now I hunt on animals in the forest near my house._

_End of flashback._

I looked back in the mirror and brushed out my shoulder length bronze hair. My eyes are now an aqua blue color that goes with the hint of blond in my hair. Ok so I have this _gift_, I can move things with my mind its called telepathy and it changed the color of my eyes. I glanced at my clock and it was 6:59 so I ran out the door at a human pace and met Sharon on the doorstep. Sharon is me best friend and is like my sister, and this is what were known as to the small city of Port Angeles. Sharon is also a vampire and like me has a _gift_, she can see the future. Half way to school Nicholas met with us. Nicholas is Sharons mate and a vampire he has a _gift _too. Well actually he has two, one is mind reading and the other is he can age himself and other people, its pretty cool.

Then there was a loud crash, the sound of a car hitting a metal pole. I ran over at an inhuman pace and pried the door off the car. There was a guy about our age, he was bleeding from the left side of his forehead. I dragged him out of the carand looked up to see Sharon, eyes glazed over, and Nicholas with a gaping mouth. Sharon snappedback to reality and whisper-screamed "Bite him, bite him noe or he will die". So I whispered "I'm sorry" in his ear and then sank my teeth into his flesh. I took the boy up in my arms and ran to Nicholas' house and laid him down on the table. I asked Sharon what she saw but she wouldnt tell me so I said "Go to school, i'll stay here with him" and they left.


	2. Garret

I stayed with him for 3 days straight never leaving his side, and when he awoke he didnt jump away but simply said "Hi I'm Garret." "Hi I'm Paiten" I replied. He looked amazing, he was the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. Then I felt hard velvet lips crash against mine, I gasped then sadly they where gone. He hurried to blurt out "I'm sorry. Its just that you're so beautiful.". Then I kissed him and he snaked his arms around my waste and pulled me closer. Now I knew what Sharon and Nicholas' moments where like. I deepened the kiss and ran my fingers through his hair and he pushed me up against the wall. Reluctently I pulled away and said "I cant, I barely know you even though I think I'm in love with you." "I think I'm in love with you too." About two seconds later Sharon and Nicholas walked in the room, Sharon had a huge grin on her face and I knew exactly why. I pecked Garret on the lips and ran upstairs with Sharon.

Sharon and I stayed up there for a while but I really needed to hunt so went downstairs. We said good bye, Garret kissed me and said "I love you" I giggled, yes I Paiten Phosh giggled, and said "I love you too.". Sharon had to put me over her shoulder and carry me to the forest when she put me down she said "What was that about?" "Dont you remember the first time Nicholas said 'I love you' thats how I feel now' I said and we both sighed.

Afterward we went to Courtney's house. Courtney knows about us but she dosnt want to become one of us, yet. See we have a brother and Sharon had a vision of him falling in love with her and he ran away, but Sharon saw him coming back tomorrow. His name is Nathan and im so excited he's coming back he's, like I said earlier, my brother. Sharon and I spent a while at Courtneys and talked.

When we got back to the house, it was filled with candles and romantic insense. The boys walked into the room and both smiled deviously. Sharon looked at me and said "have fun!". I must have looked very confused because Garret stepped in and "Nicholas and I went hunting then we came back and set this up, so you and I can get to know eachother and they're going to Seattle" "Oh ok" I replied.

I said "good bye" to Sharon and Nicholas then sat down on the couch with Garret. He was about to get upbut I stopped him and asked why he was getting up and he said "I forgot to get the movie" "I can do it" I replied. He looked shocked "I dont want you to get up" he said "I wont, I promise" I replyed. I asked hi which movie and he said "That one, Moulin Rouge" I laughed and said "I love that movie" he just winked at me. I concentrated hard and the movie rose into the air and floated toward us. It dropped in his lap he smiled and said "Did you do that?" I nodded and grinned. I asked for that movie and he handed it to me, he pushed the eject button on the remote. The movie floated through the air and landed on the space where that dvd goes.

While he watched the movie I watched him and every feature he has is perfect. I saw him glance at me every couple of seconds and then I curled up against his chest and he put his arms around me. Then the movie was over and he picked me up bridal style and ran me to my room, which was now our room. He set me on the bed and I said "Hey do you know if you have a _gift_ or not?" he laughedand said "I knew you would ask me that" and he tapped his temple. I sighed and said "Oh no not that, not seeing the future.". He laughed again and said "No I can read/communicate with people through their minds, oh and according to Nicholas I can shapeshift but I havnt tried it yet." I looked up at him with pupppy dog eyes and said "Will you turn into a mountain lion for me, thery're my favorite" a couple seconds later my cute hunk of man was a cat and very beautiful. He shifted back and said "Nothing could be as beautiful as you" we snuggled on our bed for a long time just talking and learning more about eachother.

Once again he kissed me and I kissed him back, he ran his hands along my back and pulled me closer, if that was even possible, as I ran my fingers through his hair. Then Sharon and Nicholas walked in the front door. Garret thought the words 'want to play a trick on Sharon? but make it up as you go, no decideing on anything" to my mind and I nodded. I ran down the stairs crying, Sharon asked what was wrong and I chocked out "He left me, he left me so I bought a puppy and named him snuggles" just then a brown and white pitbull hopped down the stairs and ran over to me. I scooped him up and snuggled him then he nudged my neck and barked so I put him down, when I did he shifted back to himself and Sharon looked like she had seen a ghost. I ran over to her, hugged her and said "Sorry just trying to have some fun.". Then before I knew it I was over someones shoulder and being carried up the stairs. It was Sharon, why was I over Sharons shoulder? Sharon took me to my room and threw me on the bed and closed the door, she signeled for the window. I jumped out the windowwith Sharon close at my heels, we ran to the river so the guys couldnt hear us. Sharon told me that Courtney was going to get mauled by a bear and we needed to bite her or she would die.

Sharon and I left the house at 9:00 in the morning. Around 9:30 we found Courtney laying on the ground gasping for air, the bears claws had broken her ribs and puncured her lung. Once again I whispered "I'm sorry" and sunk my teeth into the base of her neck.


	3. Back to School

When Courtney awoke Nathan was at her side, he hadnt left her since he got here. She jumped back and growled a long low growl until Sharon and I ran into the room. She looked at us and Sharon said "This is our brother Nathan, we had to change you or you would die." Nathan got up and offered his hand to her. She looked at me and I gave her a quick nod. Courtney took Nathans hand and he said "Hello, I'm Nathan its nice to meet you Courtney." you could tell they where ment to be by the way they looked at eachother. Then there where arms around my waist, I looked up and there was Garret. I have to get used to this, after all he was my mate now and forever.

Garret dropped me on the bed, I pulled him onto the bed beside me. I kissed the exact spot I bit him, he shuddered and said "That felt tingly and nice" I kissed him there again. He rolled on top of me and put his teeth against the hallow of my neck and said "Rawr" he looked at me and said "Did you just bite me?" I nodded and giggled. He kissed me with more passion then ever before, I hitched my leg around his waist and he pulled me closer and closer until my body molded against his.

When I uncurled my self from him I heard a loud crash. When I sat up everything was on the floor, but me being in such a happy mood I ignored it and went down stairs. Sharon was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs and said "Damn girl, was he that good?" "What do you mean 'Is he that good'?" I said "You had everything and I mean everything in the air" Sharon explained. If I where human I would be about 10 shades of red, I nodded to Sharon and said "I need to hunt want to go with me?" "Hellza yea yea" Sharon screamed.

We where gone for about an hour. When we got back I ran to Garret and jumped in his arms and wrapped myself tightly around him. I was thinking about going to schoolwhen Garret said "Yes, love we have to go back to school tomorrow" I giggled and thought the words "I love that, how you can read my mind and call me love." to him.

The next day at school people started more then usual. Garret would start a low growl in his throught every once and a while but I would sooth him by circling my thumb on his hand. Garret had made it so that his schedule was exact same as mine. At lunch Garret said "Do you know that almost every boy in this school has a crush on you?" "yes, I know thats becausethey know Nicholas would kick their butts if they even thought of Sharon as hot and I was single" I replied. Garret shook his head and said "no, I searched their minds and 80% of them never even liked Sharon" I giggled and kissed him "Well I already have my prince Charming. Plus none of them had a chance." he smiled and kissed me. Just then Peter came up behind Garret and pulled his chair out from under him. Garret didnt crash to the ground he was still in the same position like he hadnt acctually been sitting in the chair. Garret stood up and politely asked Peter "Why did you do that?" "Because you stole my woman and now you're kissing her" he anwesered rudely. I looked at him with disgust and said "Ok first I was NEVER your woman and second I NEVER will be!!" Garret held me back by my wrist. I stormed out of the cafeteria and Garret followed me out.

Garret had calmed me down a little and we went to our next class. School was almost over five more months and we where done with high school. The day went by fast. At the end of the day Garret, Sharon, Nicholas, and I hopped into my cherry red Ferarri California Sports Car.


	4. Dress Shopping

When we where almost to the houses drive way Garret and Nicholas said in unison "Lets go to a movie." "Ok sounds good to me. Sharon?" I replied. Sharon just nodded and said "yea sure sounds good.". We dropped the boys off at the theater and went to the nearest parking lot, Sharon had a vision that we needed to park in a different parking lot. When I got out of my car Sharon said "the boys are going to make us go to prom" I screamed with delight, Sharon hated dancing but was good at it when she was with Nicholas. "We need to go dress shopping tomorrow and bring Courtney with us" Sharon said with a disgusted look. "Why do you hate dancing so much Sharon?" "Because Nicholas always makes humans look at me, I hate being stared at" she looked so crushed but then she had a vision. When she snapped out of it of it she had the biggest grin EVER and said "Ok, we are going to LOVE prom but I cant say why cause youll have the most fun." no one else was in the parking lot so quickly I used my telepathy to fling a rock towards her, knowing I would miss. It missed her her left shoulder by an inch, we both started cracking up.

Sharon, Nicholas, Garret, and I watched a mocie called The Unborn. It was one of the better movies of this year. Nicholas and Garret asked us about prom even though they already knew what we where going to say.

The next day after school Sharon, Courtney, and I went to Seattle to get prom dresses. We had so much fun, we walked all around Seattle and went into a lot of shops. It wasnt hard to get our dresses Courtney and I just had to sit back while Sharon looked for our dresses, she had a vision of all our dresses. The first one we found was Sharons dress. It was a long purple gown with a deep plunge. It has to sets of straps a pair of halter and a pair of spaghetti straps. We found Courtneys dress next its a blue. It had a jeweled torso and an above the knee toto style bottom which was speckled with jewels. Last but not least was my dress, its a pink dress that comes to the knees. Like Courtneys the torso was jeweled and speckled on the bottom. Theres a brown ribbon that ties across the top of your ribs. All the dresses where pretty cute, then we went to look for our accesories.


	5. Birthdays

When we got home I found Garret and jumped into his arms, he carried me to our room and layed me down. He layed down next to me and I snuggled into his chest "Whens your Birthday?" he asked out of nowhere. I looked up at his green and silver infused eyes and said "um lets see todays the 8th, so Courtney and Sharons is in 2 days so mines in 6. The 14th why?" I questioned. "Just wondering" he said then dropped it.

Two days later: Courtney was in the shower so Sharon and I snuck into her room and sat on the bed till she came out. When she finally came out she asked "What should I wear" and as if on cue I said "oh yeah I almost forgot. Here you go" I handed her the box and she opened it. Inside was a picture of her, Sharon, and I when we first met, there was also a short jean skirt and a light blue sweater. "Aww thank you. I love them." she said "Good because so will Nathan, Happy Birthday" Sharon stated. "You too Sister." she laughed. After Courtney was dressed all the boys walked in and Nathan handed courtney a small blue box, she opened it and the was a key. Courtney ran out the door as fast as she could and in the driveway was a blue Lamborghini Gallardo. She jumped up and down and kissed Nathan then got into the Lamborghini, she waved goodbye and said "I'll see you later I'm taking this baby for a ride!". We all got into my Ferrari and I drove to school. School was so much fun Garret and I spent most of the day laughing because all these guys where bringing Sharon and Courtney all these gifts, Nicholas and Nathan where getting so mad it was halarious.

Six days later: Courtney and Sharon burst into our room and jumped on me. I rolled my eyes, Garret kissed me and left to give us some time together. We laughed and talked until Garret and the boys walked in. Garret came over and said "Happy Birthday, Love" he handed me a small black box. I looked at Sharon and she gave me a sharp nod I opened it and there was a small key, not a car key but to something. Garret chuckled and said "Dont worry thats only half of your present, love" he took my hand and led me to my Ferrari, he put a blind fold over my eyes and sat me down in the passenger seat. I heard Sharon and Nicholas get in the back seats and the start of Courtneys Lamborghini. We drove for a long time then came to an abrupt stop, Garret got out of the car and led me out also. Light floded me eyes and when they agusteded to the light I realized we where in Port Orchard. Then wright in front of me was a huge house, I walked up to the door and took out the key Garret had given to me. I stuck the key in the deadbolt and turned the key and opened the door it was beautiful. Garret wrapped his arms around "You bought me a house?" I asked "No, I bought us a house" he stated, just then everyone went up stais to pick out there rooms with Garret and I following. When Garret and I found the master bedroom we laid down and he wrapped his arms around me once more, then Sharon, Nicholas, Courtney, and Nathan ran into the room. Nathan sat on the floor and pulled Courtney onto his lap while Sharon and Nicholas sat at the end of our bed. Sharon pulled out a little pink box and handed it to me " Thank you" I said and opened the box. The small box contained two plain tickets, to Paris "Oh my good Sharon Paris really?" I almost screamed. "Yea Nicholas gave me six so we can all go. I gave Courtney hers earlier." she explained. "yea we leave like right after Graduation" Courtney said exstaticly "Sweet, I am so excited" I said.


	6. Prom and Graduation

4 Months later:

Sharon, Courtney, and I where in my room getting ready when Sharon said "get in the closet!" we all ran for the closet and just as Sharon closed the closet door the door to my room opened. "Hey where are you?" Garret said "I'm in the closet for some reason" I anwsered "He cant see any of us its supposed to be special!". "Fine I'll be outside the door" Garret huffed "No, you'll be downstairs with Nicholas and Nathan" Sharon almost yelled. "fine fine I'll be downstairs, Love you Pai". Pai , my cursed nick name from everybody, but it sounded so sweet when Garret said it.

Minutes later we where ready and I headed out the door and down the stairs with Sharon and Courtney following. All the boys' jaws dropped, Garret offered me his hand as did Nicholas and Nathan towards Sharon and Courtney. Garret, Sharon, Nicholas, and I hopped into me Ferrari while Courtney and Nathan hopped into her Lamborghini. We headed to the school and got there in a matter of minutes, Garret and Nicholas went around to our side of the car and led us out. Nathan pulled up behind us and did the same, we all walked through the double doors into the gym. Everyone stopped and looked at us then looked away and continued what they where doing. Garret and I danced the whole time, then Sharon and Nicholas where up at the dj stand and Sharon said "this one goes out to Paiten Phosh and Garret Garcia" a slow song came on and we started to dance. Courtney and Nathan joined us then Sharon and Nathan we all danced in unison. Garret twirled me in the air and set me down, we continued the danceuntil it was over. Garret kissed me and said "I love you, Paiten Phosh" "As I love you, Garret Garcia" he kissed me once more and we walked off the dance floor. He sat down and pulled me on his lap and laid his head on my shoulder. Garret ,eyes still closed growled and said through gritted teeth "Peters coming over and goin to try to talk to you" as on cue Peter walked over and I said "Peter unless u want a bloody nose I suggest u walk away now" he hung his head and said "Paiten will you dance with me?" I stood up and he smiled, he lifted his head and I punched him square in the nose, it immediately started to bleed. He grabbed his nose and said "God you were'nt jokeing" "Did I sound like I was?" he ran off. Garret wrapped his arm around my waist and said "Good job, love" I smiled at him then we left.

The next day Garret and I stayed in bed all day, the sun was coming through the curtains. Garret was so smiley lately he smiled all the time its not a bad thing though I love his smile. "And I love yours its beautiful" he said "crap I forget you can do that" I whispered, he smiled and kissed me. We cuddled for a long time and zoned out until morning when Garret snapped me out of it. He kissed my forhead and said "love, its time to go to school for Graduation" I moaned and got dressed. I met the girls downstairs, Courtney and Garret had huge grins on there face while me and everyone else waited for the long boring speeches we knew where ahead of us. Garret and Courtney had never graduated before unlike the rest of us we had all graduated multiple times and where not excited in the slitest.

When we arrived we all had on our gowns and went into the gym once again. Sharon was the valid dictorian and went up to make her speech a little while after we got principal called us up and we got our diplomas. After graduation we took off our gowns, got in our cars then headed to the airport.


	7. Her!

We grabbed our bags off the baggage claim and headed for the door. We got to the hotel about five minutes later and got the keys to our suite. We unpacked and after a while the boys left. As soon as they where out the door Sharon exlaimed "I had a vision of some girl here". Courtney and I nodded for her to go on "Nathan looked really upset" she whispered "Who is she?" Courtney demanded. Sharon just shrugged her shoulders, we talked for a long time. About an hour later the boys where back and grinning ear to ear,all of them. Just then Sharon had a vision and when she came back to reality, she screamed with excitement then ran over to Nicholas and playfullly punched him. "I cant believe he's going to do that before you. Just kidding thats great, im happy for you!" she exclaimed "What the hell I hate when you keep secrets it's not fair." I whined. Then there where arms around my waist and Garret in front of me kissing my forehead. I kissed him and when we broke the kiss he lifted me up over his shoulder "Put me down!" I screamed. He threw me down on one of the beds after closing the door and pinned me down, I kissed him. We snuggled and kissed all night, when morning came finally came we went into the living room and made plans with everyone else to go see a movie. We all hung out for a long time and about an hour before the movie was supposed to start we left and walked around Paris. We went to the Eifel tower and the park, but when the movie was 15 minutes from starting there was a girl about 20 feet in front of us. Nathan growled deep in his throat and Courtney clang to him. " Thats the girl, thats the girl in my vision." Sharon whispered in my ear. Just then a horrible smell overwhelmed me,werewolf I thought.

Nathan growled again and said through gritted teeth "What are you doing here Janine?" "This is where _you_ left _me_ remember?" she snapped. Nathan looked confused "Have you been here the whole time?" Janine calmed herself and said "No, I came back about a month ago.". "Who the Hello Kitty are you?" Courtney demanded "Shes my ex girlfriend, before I became a Vampire.". Janine looked like she was about to cry and explained further "I turned into a werewolf about a week before he found out and he ran away when he saw me change, later that night he got bit and never came back.". She stepped closer and I flung her in the air, I dropped her and said "Sorry, you freaked me out I havent met a werewolf before." she smiled and nodded. We told her we would see her later because we had to catch a movie.

After the movie Sharon said "Me and Paiten have to talk we'll catch up in a minute." Garret kissed me and Nicholas kissed Sharon then they started walking. "So whats up?" I asked "I had a vision, if we dont save Janine she'll die." she explained. "How? When? Why?" I asked confused.

"Well it would be tomorrow at sunrise. She's going to go swimming and try to drown herself."

"Ok I'll go but what are we going to do if we're late?"

"We bite her. Duh!"

"What will happen there has never been a werewolf/vampire."

"I dont know, I guess we'll find out if it happens."

**Well I hope you liked it i'll post more soon. **

**Comment PLEASE and Thank You!!!**


End file.
